Chocolate Cherry Crush
by zexionsicecreamshop
Summary: CHOCOLATE CHERRY: Kairi is trying to enjoy her lazy Saturday afternoon, but Zexion decides to stop by and "ruin" it.


Saturdays were perfect lazy days. Kairi reclined on her full-sized bed, absentmindedly watching the romantic comedy presented on her tube TV. She though about cleaning up the clutter around her room. There were piles of clothes thrown about, notebooks scattered around along with some CD's and shoes. It seemed like every time she tried organizing things they seemed to appear back on the floor miraculously.

Glancing out the window, she watched a blue jay perch onto the tree outside her window. She imagined what it was like to flutter in the breeze, looking down at everything below. It would be nice to be able to feel that freedom.

There was an abrupt knock on her door and her hand reached for the remote to turn down the volume. She figured it was her mother nagging at her to do some chores again. Another 6 knocks rattled against her door. The door handle jiggled and she realized she had locked it due to her father pestering her earlier.

Groaning, she lifted her sluggish body out of bed and dragged her feet to the door, turning the lock. The door squeaked open to reveal Zexion and her posture immediately straightened. She even combed her fingers through her messy hair in attempt to brush it.

"Keeping secrets?" He questioned as he rose a brow. Her mouth hung open, searching for words to say. He stifled a laugh and took a step in. She shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked. She was more annoyed as he didn't give any prior indication that he was coming over. The movie on her television continued to play softly in the background.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Kairi." He retorted as he made his way to her bed as if he lived there and decided to lay down. She hated his snarky tone. "Is this that new sappy comedy?" He turned to her and she nodded slowly, infuriated that he was ruining her lazy day. "Moronic really."

Kairi tightened her hands into a fist and sighed. Zexion had his days where his only interest was to annoy her in anyway possible. Today was one of those days. She loosened her fist and stood by the bedside.

"The door is right there you know. If you don't like it, then leave." She snapped. "Get off my bed." He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps if you were more cordial about it, I would." He turned his attention back to the television. She groaned and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Zexion." She whined.

"Yes?"

"Move."

He lifted his leg an inch above her bed and then lowered it.

"Anything else?" She had enough of his behavior and quickly climbed on him to pin his hands above his head. Her knees rested on each side of his torso. Zexion rose his eyebrows promptly with a smirk. "I like where this is going."

She frowned and glared at him, her eyes piercing into his. The serious expression didn't last much longer as she burst into laughter, causing him to chuckle.

"Move, damn it!" She yapped, trying to contain her wide smile.

The red color on her cheeks deepened as his way of moving was to thrust his hips upwards to crash onto hers. He still gave her the same, smirking stare. "I hate you so much." His smirk grew into a mischievous smile. She wouldn't admit that she liked it, but he knew she did.

"I can move more if you want." He said, his tone was laced with a hint of desire. Kairi never let her guard down easy and was adamant on appearing against his intentions.

"Don't."

"Now you don't want me to move? Kairi, you're not making any sense." Her grip tightened around his wrists and her hair fell off her shoulders, nearly tickling his face. She thought about kissing him, she really did. "What's the plan? Surely there must be a reason in you doing this." She sneered. "I'm waiting." She lowered her head closer to his.

"I hate you."

He scoffed and shook his head.

"I feel _so_ offended, Kairi." His tone was thick in sarcasm. Zexion exhaled a sigh, sending his breath right onto her lips. She knew he wanted things to go further, but Kairi wouldn't allow him to get what he wanted. "Is that really all you got?" Her grip around his wrists loosened and he shook them free. "How weak of you." She retracted her face away from his and sat on his hips. "You're blocking the view."

"I thought you didn't like this movie?" She smirked.

"Well, it's better than looking at you."

Her mouth hung open and she wasn't sure to laugh or smack him. The corners of her mouth curled.

"That's it." She grabbed his wrists forcefully and hung her face just centimeters from his. All he could do was smirk. Her mouth lowered onto his ear and she bit down with a little pressure.

Zexion's body tensed up.

"Kinky."

He was unbelievable.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why did you have to bug me today?" He thought for a moment.

"Because." Was his simple answer. She groaned at him.

Seconds passed of pure silence between them and the tension only grew stronger. His breath still exhaled onto her lips and she found her heartbeat growing faster.

Suddenly, his legs wrapped themselves around her torso and she nearly gasped.

"Really?"

"Why not? You pinned me down."

She lowered herself even more so that when he inhaled, his chest grazed against her breasts. Kairi found his jawline to be quite sharp and perfect. In fact, all of his features from this angle were perfect. She hadn't noticed she had loosened her grip on his wrists until he wiggled them free. For once, she didn't mind.

She caught herself staring at his lips, wondering how they'd feel against hers and within seconds, she'd learn that they felt soft.

They both blushed, not wanting to pull away. He deepened the kiss and placed his warm hands on her back to where the skin was exposed above her waist band. Chills shivered up her spine as an uncontrollable moan escaped from the back of her throat.

Her chest was now pressed against his, feeling the rhythmical beat inside him. Kairi's hands grasped both sides of his face as she felt his warm tongue press against her lips. She invited him inside her wet mouth as their tongues danced.

Zexion's legs lowered as warm hands traveled up her back, feeling her smooth skin. His hand met the space between her shoulder blades and her entire body twitched. His lips left hers and he knowingly smirked, pressing the area gently. Her body seemed to jolt with electricity as a sharp moan broke apart her enclosed lips. His smirk grew wider.

"I hate you." She said, still trying to keep her guard up.

"You don't need to lie." He commented, pressing his lips against hers again.

There was a rattle of knocks at the door and Kairi quickly got off of him, kneeing him in the stomach as she did so. Whether she did that on purpose or not was up for debate. It was her mother who asked for Kairi to do the laundry for the second time. With some groans she finally accepted the chore. When the door shut, Zexion got up.

"I'm not helping."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'd never expect you to in a million years."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kairi smiled.

"How about tonight?"


End file.
